2P Hypnosis
by 2Ps Rule
Summary: Two 1Ps want payback for all the things that the 2Ps put them through and Luciano is the unfortunate victim! Now it's up to the rest of the 2Ps to save Luciano , and stop the 1Ps before they get to all of them! No 2P is safe as far as Oliver is concerned, besides himself. Contains hypnosis, some fluff, semi-dark/OOC 1Ps, I might add some 1PItalyX2PItaly in later chapters.
1. The first victim

**This is my first story, so sorry if there is any spelling errors or if it doesn't make any sense. I will continue if anyone wants me too. Ideas and comments are always welcome. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Are you sure that this is a good idea America?" Italy asked, he wasn't sure about this idea that America had in mind. What if it doesn't work! What if that can't happen to the 2Ps!? So many questions flooded the poor nations head. "Hahahaha! Of course it'll work! No one can with stand the awesome power of Hypnosis! Will except, maybe, Oliver. But not Luciano,or the other 2Ps, that's for sure!" America confirmed with his heroic laugh. "But why are we doing this in the first place?" Italy had asked for the 5th time, much to America's secret annoyance. "Dude! I think I told you this a hundred times already! We are getting back at the 2Ps for all the times they bullied us around!" America reminded the Italian for the 5th time. "Alright dude, your first!" America added quietly, considering they were in front of Luciano's house. "Ve~! W-Why me?!" Italy almost shrieked at the top of his lungs.<br>America had to quickly cover the Italian's mouth before he lets his 2P know where they are. "Shhhh!" America almost hissed at the Italian, and as if on cue, the Italian's 2P came out, as angry as ever with his dagger in hand. "Alright , who's out here!? And none of the funny business, or else I will make it your last." "Alright dude, let's get this started!"America said as he pushed the poor Italian man into his 2P's view. "Ve! No, wait I-" To late, for Luciano already had his eyes on him."What the hell do you want Feli?" Luciano asked with a bit of an angry edge in his voice. "I-I wanted to sh-show you s-s-something that America t-taught me." Italy confirmed, quivering a bit. Sighing with an addition of cursing under his breath in Italian, he accepted saying "Fine, but make this quick." Leading his 1P into his house and closing the door after. Outside, America was amazed that Luciano actually agreed, but was excited none the less. Meanwhile, inside, "What exactly do you want to show me? And this better be good. I was in the middle of forming a plan to get me out of shopping with Flavio." Luciano hissed. "I-I wanted to show y-you a t-trick that America t-taught m-me." Italy managed to say. "Which is...?" Luciano glared at the 1P, making him very nervous. "H-h-hypnosis." Italy finally managed to stagger out. There was a pause, then Luciano was on the floor in tears from laughing so hard. "Y-You really b-believe that you can d-do hypnosis?!" Luciano managed to say in between laughs, making his 1P pout a bit. "I-I know I can!" Italy answered back. "F-Fine I guess I'll humor you." Luciano finally says after he can breath again. "O-Ok, then, sit on the chair in front of the couch." Italy asked, getting his blue pendent out. Luciano does so and gives his 1P a bit of a smirk. Italy slowly starts to swing his blue pendent back and forth while informing Luciano "You have to keep you eyes on this blue pendent. Only your eyes, and you have to listen to my voice. Si?" Luciano sighed in a bit of annoyance "Si, si, just hurry up." Italy makes his voice as smooth and as calming as could be.  
>" Now...Relax...Just breath in...And out... Calmly...Slowly...In...And out..." As he said this Luciano noticed that the pendent started to glow, but for some reason, he didn't care. "Now...You can hear my voice...And mine alone... Do you understand Luciano..?" For some reason, Luciano was having a hard time thinking, but it wasn't impossible, and he somehow found himself saying "Si...Only your...Voice..." Italy smiled to himself, it's actually working! And on Luciano no less! "Your eyes are becoming very heavy... You are having a hard time keeping them open..." As if on cue, Luciano started to feel very tired, and he couldn't keep his eyes open that well. But he manages to,so that he can keep looking at that beautiful blue pendent. "You are starting to relax... But you want to keep listening to my voice...For it soothes you..." Luciano starts to slump against the chair he was sitting on but some how manages to keep his eyes open. That beautiful blue glow and that calm soothing voice makes him want to fall asleep, but he stays awake to listen. "Your eyes are becoming even heaver... You can't keep them open any longer..." Italy watches as Luciano eyes start to close, than pop open as if trying to fight it, but then finally closes them fully and keeps them closed. "When I count to five... you will be under my full control... And with each number... You fall deeper into your trance... Do you understand Luciano ..?" Italy listens in amazement as Luciano answers groggily "Si...Under your...Full...Control..." Italy had to silence a giggle to keep Luci under his trance. "Good... Now...1.." Luciano 's mind became clouded, it became too hard for him to think, so he gives up. "...2..." Luciano starts to feel at ease with the voice that is talking to him. Who was talking to him again? He forgot, but that thought soon erased from his mind. "...3..." He begins to feel completely safe with the wonderful voice."...4..." Luciano now feels completely safe and has lost all of his worries and cares. "...5..." Now he feels completely at ease, awaiting for anything that the voice tells him to do. Italy almost shouted his victory when he saw Luciano slump forward and see his hat fall off as well as his dagger falling out of his hand.<br>"Luciano ...Can you here me..?" Almost in a monotone voice Luciano replies "Si..." America was watching all of this threw a window, and he was so amazed that Italy was actually able to hypnotize a 2P, and it was Luciano too! "When I snap my fingers... You shall become my little puppet...  
>And I shall become your puppet master... And you will do anything to please me... For you are a good little puppet that loves to obay...Do you understand Luciano ..?" And immediately in a slightly monotone voice Luciano replies "Si...<br>I will become... Your little puppet... And follow your... Orders... For im a...Good little...Puppet... Who loves... To obey..." America's jaw dropped open when he heard Luciano say that, he never thought that Luciano would ever say that in his entire life. "Good..." And just then Italy snapped his fingers and Luciano's eyes opened to reveal, instead of his usual violet eye color, a bit of a murky blue eye color. To see if it actually worked Italy asked "Luciano... Answer this question... Who are you..?" Almost in his usual voice, besides a hint of monotone, Luciano answers "I am Luciano, your little puppet, I love to obey your orders, for you are my puppet master." Italy smirked, he walked over to Luciano. He gave him his dagger back and put Luci's hat back on his head. "That's a good little puppet." Italy says without thinking."Anything to please you my puppet master." Luciano answers, accepting the dagger, and stands. Awaiting for any orders Italy gives him, which was a "Follow me." then Italy, followed by Luciano, went outside to where America was just laughing his ass off.


	2. The 2Ps find out

** Im back! Just to clear up who is who. Francois-2P France, Oliver-2P England, Flavio- 2P Romano, Xiao-2P China, Lutz-2P Germany, Kuro-2P Japan, Gillan-2P Prussia, Andres-2P Spain, Viktor-2P Russia, Matt-2P Canada, Al-2P America, Roland-2P Austria, Natasha-2P Belarus, Luciano-2P Italy. Any way same as last chapter, sorry for spelling errors, or if it doesn't make sense. Comments and Ideas are always welcome. Till next chapter~**

* * *

><p>The meeting was going as usual, Francois was trying to get away from Oliver, who kept getting closer to hug Francois. Gillan was trying to wake up Lutz instead of Luciano, because he wasn't at the meeting for some reason. Kuro was trying to get Xiao to stop hugging him. Natasha was trying to get as far away as she could from Viktor as possible. Roland was trying to bother Gillan, who was ignoring him. And The Baltics were trying to plan world domination... Again... Yep, normal as always as far as Andres was concerned...Except Flavio was unusually quiet, he hasn't said a word all day, he didn't even glomp Spain as a greeting. This secretly got Andres very worried about the Italian, so he walked over to the Italian and asked" What the hell is wrong with you today?" "No cussing!" Oliver shouted in his direction. Andres heard Flavio mumble something, but couldn't hear what he was trying to say because off all the fighting.<br>Matt noticed this and screamed at the top of his lungs "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP SO THAT I CAN HERE WHAT FLAVIO IS SAYING OR ELSE!" Just then every head turned to Flavio, who didn't seem to notice, including the now semi-awake German.  
>Andres asked Flavio again "What the hell is wrong with you today?!" Flavio didn't look up to look at Andres and instead he didn't say anything. Everyone was amazed that he hadn't answered Andres's question, just then Andres gave out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe im doing this but... Fusosososososo~" Andres used the same kind of happy charm that his 1P usually uses, Flavio usually became happy immediately after Andres would use it...But not this time. Which secretly freaked almost every nation the hell out... Besides Oliver who couldn't sense the mood. "Oh come now poppet~ You can tell us anything~" Oliver really wanted to know why Flavio was so upset.<br>With a sigh, Flavio finally gave in and answered back "It's Luciano... He's been missing for a week now. Im really, really worried."Everyone was silent for the longest time, Roland even stopped bothering Gillan because of how shocking the news was. Luciano was missing? How was this even possible!? "How do you know this..?" Matt asked, ending the long period of silence. "He didn't show up to help me with my shopping, each time I called he never answered, I have tried texting him but he never answers back, I went to his house and stayed there till 12:00am and he still hasn't come back to his house, and he hasn't shown up for our world meeting either! See what I mean?! He's missing! My poor little fratello is missing!" And just like that, Flavio was crying and hugging Andres like his life depended on it. And just like that,all hell broke loss! Everyone was starting to have their own version of a freak out, Gillan was shaking and rocking back and forth in the corner of the room. Lutz kept trying to call Luciano because he didn't believe Flavio one was cursing massively under his breath in Japanese. Xiao was just plane freaking out all over the place. Matt was stuck in silence mode. Roland was just laughing, not taking Flavio seriously. "Do not worry sister, I will not let the same happen to you~" Viktor confirmed Natasha, trying to comfort her. But she was anything but comfortable. Francois almost dropped his cigar when he herd the news. The Baltics and Andres were just plain shocked. The only one who wasn't shocked was Oliver.  
>He was too much into his own thoughts, thinking what the possibilities could be. That's when he concluded that there was reason was possible... Magic. "I think I might know what happened to Luciano!" That's when everyone had there attention on Oliver. "R-Really?" Flavio asked, tears were still rolling down his face. "I think that magic might be involved somehow~ Don't worry poppet, I am an expert at magic~ Oh, and here's a tissue~"This earned Oliver some very exasperated sighs. "Im telling the truth~! There is no other way besides magic~!" Oliver whined. "But the only way that we will only know for sure, is that we must go to Luici's house to see~" Everyone sighed but excepted none the less.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile "Dude! I never thought that you would actually succeed! Considering how stubborn Luciano can usually be." America told Italy, after he was finished laughing. "Ve~ It wasn't all that hard actually! When my blue pendent started glowing, that's when Luciano started fall under my control." Italy inquired. Luciano was standing nearby awaiting for any orders Italy might give him. "Dude, I think I know which 2P we should get to next!" America concluded, with a bit of a evil kind smirk. "Ve~ Really? Who?" Italy asked, he couldn't wait to find out which 2P would fall under there control next. "Before anything though, remember, it's my turn to hypnotize someone!" America reminded the Italian, while getting out his own Red pendent. "Ok, but who are you going to hypnotize?" Italy's curiosity was just eating him up. "I'll show you who. Come on, the person's this way!" America had a bit of an evil look in his eyes. "Okay! Follow me my little puppet~" Italy answered back, and calling for Luciano to follow. "As you wish." Luciano replied doing exactly as told.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the 2Ps.<br>"M-My... F-Fratello..." Flavio felt like he wanted to lock himself in his room for days and cry. For they all had just witnessed Luciano get hypnotized by the Feliciano! Thanks to Oliver's magic, they were able to look back in time and see what happened to Luciano in the first what they saw, secretly horrified all of them! Not that anyone would admit it besides Gillan. They also heard Alfred say that they where going to do the same thing to the rest of the 2Ps as well! After a long period of silence once more, Oliver broke the silence. "Im afraid I know what that type of stone is capable of. And what could happen if you use it a lot in a small period of time." "W-What can it d-do?" Gillan asked, trying to ignore his panic attack. "It's capable of changing and bending a person's brainwaves to make them do certain things. And if it is used a lot in less than a day, then the person using it might slowly become corrupted. But only if that person is not pure of heart." At this, Matt spoke out "Except that Italian is usually so harmless, that he's afraid of a fly. Not to mention dumber than a sack of rocks." The rest of the 2Ps nodding in agreement. "That is true... But Alfred isn't." That's when they all widened there eyes, the last thing they needed is another Al. "Hold on, why can't you be affected?" Francois asked, that's when all eyes were on Oliver once more. "Well...You know how my eyes start to swirl when ever I get into my murderous moods?" Everyone nodded. "That's what help keeps me safe, because of my ability to swirl my eyes in two different eye colors, it changes the glow of the pendent. So it doesn't give me the hypnotic feeling that it would give others." That's when everyone nodded, understanding what he meant. "Oh, and one more thing... Who is going to inform Alfie about all of this~?" That's when everyone's eyes widened once more. They forgot about Al!


	3. It's Al's turn

"OH SHIT! WE FORGOT ABOUT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Matt yelled as loud as he could, so loud that Kuro yelled back at Matt "DON'T SCREAM WHEN IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU DAMN IT!" "I CAN SCREAM WITH YOU NEXT TO ME OR NOT" Matt intentionally screamed back. "OH SO YOU WANNA TEST ME DO-" "EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Both Kuro and Matt shut their mouths and looked to the owner of the voice with wide eyes. Now when most 2Ps curse it was usually normal but, it wasn't normal if the 2P that cursed, was someone who hated cursing so much that he had a swear jar just in case if someone even said the smallest of curses. This made everyone turn to look at the owner of the voice with the kind of look in their eyes that screamed "Did hell just freeze over?!" For the person they turned to look at was none other than Oliver. "WE HAVE TWO BLOODY 1PS GOING HYPNO-CRAZY ON ALL OF THE DAMN 2PS, AND ONE OF THEM COULD BECOME SO DAMN CORRUPTED THAT HE MIGHT SOON BE ABLE TO HAVE ALMOST ALL OF DAMN PLANET EARTH AND ALL OF ITS DAMN HUMANS TURNED INTO MINDLESS BLOODY SLAVES FOR HIS OWN BLOODY CORRUPTED AMUSEMENT! AND YOU TWO ARE UPSET BECAUSE ONE OFF YOU IS YELLING IN THE OTHERS BLOODY EAR?! WHY DON'T THE BOTH OF YOU JUST BLOODY GROW UP FOR ONCE DAMN IT!?" Oliver yelled at the top of his lungs so loud that it was heard from there location in Italy all the way to England! Which actually both woke him up and freaked him out at the same time!

* * *

><p>"Was that Oliver?! But what made him so upset that it actually made him swear!?" Arther pondered this for a moment, but then thought back to what he had just said. "Wait a tic... Two 1Ps are going hypno-crazy and hypnotizing 2Ps?! Corruption!? But how the bloody hell can one of the 1P countries use hypnosis magic!? Only the Magic trio and I know about about that!" That's when a thought crossed his mind. Didn't America and Italy came in wanting to "borrow", and by borrow he meant steal, two of his pendents? While getting dressed he told himself "Well, it's time to put my magic to work." And he set off to find Oliver and the 2Ps that are with him. Meanwhile, "D-Did hell j-just f-f-freeze over or something?" Flavio staggered out. Lutz was too busy trying to subside Gillan's 3rd panic attack of the day. "Now I am very sorry for swearing but you to left me no choice. I had to stop you two one way or another." Oliver apologized while putting $11.00 in his swear jar for each swear word that he said. "Yes, but did you really need to yell it so bloody loud that I heard it all the way in England?" Everyone turned to find the owner of the voice was none other than Oliver's own 1P, Britain.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "So let me get this straight... You want me to keep my eyes on this stupid dumb ass little pendent and listen to what ever dumb ass shit your going to say... And after word's your actually going to give me an even better looking bat..? You have got to be f-king kidding me." Al told Alfred, he didn't believe what his 1P was saying one bit. "Dude I promise im telling the truth! Come on, please? Alfred begged Al while using the kicked puppy look. "Alright, alright, but if this turns out to be some sort of damn prank, then you and I got a game of baseball ahead of us. Got that?" Al finally agreed, while showing his bat as proof. "Awesome! Okay, just go ahead and sit on the couch over their." America pointed to a couch that was in Al's living room, while getting himself a chair. "Alright." Al went ahead and put his bat down right next to himself, after sitting on the couch. Alfred got out his red pendent and started to swing it in front of Al, just like Italy, he made his voice as calm and as soothing as possible. "Now...Just relax...Breath in... Then out...Calmly...Slowly...In..And out..." Al watched the pendent glow with a kind of a red color. He liked it, the color red always made him relax, that;s why he liked to start fights. Just to see that beautiful color. Outside, Italy was watching from outside with Luciano at his side. "Ve~ I hope America can hypnotize Al. Then you won't be alone! Wouldn't that be wonderful Luciano?" Italy quietly asked Luciano. "Of coarse, it would be wonderful for puppet master to have more puppets'." Luciano answered. "Come, sit right next to me, my little puppet." Italy didn't want Luciano, controlled or not, to have his poor legs' hurting. "As you wish." Luciano replied, sitting right next to Italy.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Now..Just concentrate on my voice... And only my voice..." Al did just that, that voice mixed with that wonderful red glow relaxed him greatly. He didn't notice that his ability to think was slowly disappearing. "Now...Your eyes are become very heavy... You can barely keep them open any longer..." The moment that Alfred said those words, Al could barely keep his eyes open. Alfred noticed this, and he secretly grinned and continued on "You want to keep listening to my voice... For you like the feeling it gives you..." Al slowly noticed how all the sound around him, besides the voice, started to disappear. "You can't keep your eyes open any longer...You are drifting into a deep sleep...But you can still hear my voice..." Al's eyes closed fully, and started to fall into his dream of a dark abyss. "...Can you hear me Al..?" Alfred asked, knowing the answer. "Yes..." Al answered back. Alfred really liked the feeling of power that his pendent was giving him, he started to feel like he could do anything. "Good...Now when I count to 3... You will fall under my control...And with each number...You will fall deeper into your trance...Understand Al..?" Right on cue Al confirmed "Yes...under your...Full...C-Control..." That's when Al really started to notice that something was wrong. Unlike his 1P, he CAN sense the mood, and he is starting to see that this plan might not be such a good idea after all. Alfred sensed that Al is starting to fight his control, and so he asked "Are you trying to fight me..?" Al answered back "W-What are you...T-Trying...To...Do to...M-Me?...D-Damn it..." "Im just trying to help you Al~ I promise~" Alfred told Al, that's when Al noticed that their was something wrong with Alfred. Not only did he act different then usual, but the way he said that didn't leave a good feeling at all. "Now...1..." Alfred started his countdown. "N-No...Gotta...Fight it...Can't let him... control me..." But the moment that Alfred said the first number Al felt almost all of the feeling of his body leave him besides the feeling of protection, and relaxation. "...2..." At that moment his mind became clouded "D-Damn...You..." was all that he was able to say,<br>before all of his thoughts erased from his mind."...3..." And right then and there, Al gave up on stopping Alfred, and allowed himself to fall under Alfred's control.  
>"Can you hear me Al..." Alfred was to responded with a monotone "Yes..." from Al. Alfred was glad that Al had finally gave into his power and commanded "When I snap my fingers... You shall fall become my little doll... And you will follow any orders that Feli and I give you... Because you know that that's what good little dolls do... Understand Al..?" "Yes...Must become... A doll...And follow both...Master's and Feli's orders...Like a good...Doll..." was all that Al had said. Much to the enjoyment of Alfred. "Wonderful..." And Alfred snapped his fingers. Al opened his eyes to reveal a lighter shade of red than his usual eye color. "Now...Who are you..?" Alfred asked, excited to hear the results. "Im Al, your little doll, I love to obay your orders, like a good doll,<br>because you are my Master." "Good to hear, now pick up your bat and follow me."Alfred ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Italy was watching and hearing all of this through a window, and he didn't like what he heard one bit. "Luciano." "Si, my puppet master..?"Luciano answered. "When I say the word 'now' you have to go and fight America with all of your skills and wits, and do your best to defeat him understood?" Italy ordered. "Both?"Luciano asked. "No, just the blond one."<p> 


	4. Alfred's plan

**Hello! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I was having a bit of writers block. Any way I just wanted to tell you all that when Oliver has these "~" it means that he is talking like his happy go lucky self. But when he doesn't have it, that mean's that he is very serious at the moment. Any way, as always, comments and ideas are always welcome! See you in the next chapter~ **

* * *

><p>"Now, what the bloody hell made you so upset that you started cursing?" Arther asked, he really wanted to know how Oliver got so angry that he actually cursed, and not just one, but 6 curse words at least! "Now, Artie~ No need for you to swear as well~ $1.00 in my swear jar please~" Oliver responded, while holding up his swear jar. "Alright, but what the b-...What on earth made you curse though?" Arther asked again, putting a dollar in the swear jar and stopping himself from cursing again. "Oh, well im afraid to say that your Feliciano and Alfred have hypnotized Luciano and might be going after Al as well, to do the same to him!" Oliver answered. "But how?!" Arther didn't like the sound of this one bit. "By using the hypno crystals." "Hord on, what's the hypno crystars?" Kuro didn't like the sound of these so called 'Hypno Crystals', if they are able to hypnotize Luciano, then that definitely show's how dangerous they are. "Who cares!? We have to go save my little brother now, before those two idiots get to him too! " Matt interrupted, the rest of the 2Ps agreed with Matt and set off to find Al.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Alfred was very excited that he not only had Al under his control, but Luciano as well. But that was when he realized something. The other 2Ps weren't going to be blind to what he and Italy were doing forever, he had to think of a plan that not only made sure to keep the 2Ps off his tail for a while, but to hopefully get them to 'join' him as well. "Ve~ , ciao Al, im so glad that you could join us! Luciano has joined us too, isn't that right Luci?" Italy said, while secretly keeping an eye on Alfred. "Si, as ordered." Luciano responded. "I am happy to serve." Al responded. Luciano had noticed how his puppet master was looking at Alfred with concern. And he was starting to fell protective and concerned himself for him. If his puppet master thought of Alfred as a threat than he must be, but if Alfred is a threat, and his puppet master was with him, than that means he would need to keep on his guard. No matter what, he was going to keep his puppet master safe at all costs. "I think we need to go and rest somewhere. We have to be at the top of our game to go and...'Collect' more dolls and puppets." Alfred finally said after a short period of silence. "Well why don't we just stay at Al's house? After all we are right next to it." Italy asked, still watching Alfred. "No, the 2Ps will more than likely want answers. And if we stay here than the 2Ps will be able to find us." Alfred said in a commanding type of tone. 'Alfred wasn't this demanding before we started, there has to be something wrong with him.' Italy thought to himself, but agreed none the less. "If I may, I think I might have a suggestion." Luciano interrupted Italy's thoughts, but he still motioned for Luciano to continue. "Can't we go to America's house and rest up their?" Luciano asked. Italy and Alfred agreed and went to rest at Alfred's house.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Damn it, he's not here!"Matt yelled, when they didn't succeed in finding Al. They had looked everywhere at Al's house, and there wasn't any clue to where he was any where in sight. "Mattie~ Language~ $1.00 in the swear jar please~" Oliver told Matt holding up his swear jar again. "Don't call me that, and no." Matt answered back, while pushing Oliver's jar away. "Has everyone checked every room?" Arther interrupted, before Oliver started to whine. "Ja, but none of us was saw any signs of him." Lutz answered, it was rare that the German would actually be paying attention anything, but drastic times called for drastic measures. "Well,<br>how about I use my magic to see what Al did last in this house." Oliver ignored Matt, much to his annoyance, and Matt was about to say something but was interrupted by his 1P. "Then I can use my magic to track were he might have gone." They agreed with each other,and then Oliver started up his spell. "Mera mera to, yaki tsukuse~ Sumi kara Sumi mada sono gouka de~" As Oliver said his spell, Arther made the magic circle, and pretty soon, they were looking back into the past to see what happened to Al.  
>~<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile~ Italy sighed, he didn't like what was happening to Alfred at all, but he didn't know what to do to help him at all. Luciano had entered the room that his puppet master was in to ask him if he wanted anything to drink, but found him in a day dreaming with worry written all over his face. His puppet master hadn't been as peppy as he was when he retrieved him, and he hasn't really talked that much after Al joined in, he wanted to find out what was wrong with him. So he walked up and asked "Puppeteer, are you alright?" "H-Huh? Oh, si! Im okay, I was just daydreaming about something! Wait...Did you just call me 'Puppeteer?" Italy asked, why did Luciano call him that instead of his usual 'Puppet master'? "If you don't like it, I can continue calling you my Puppet master if you want me to." Luciano answered, not making eye contact with Italy. "N-No, it's fine." Italy stuttered out, he started blushing a bit as well as noticing that Luciano wasn't looking at him in the eyes, but he let it be. "So why did you come up here, my sweet little puppet?" "I-I was just asking if you would like a drink." Luciano managed to say. "Oh, si! Can you please give me a glass of wine? I need to get Alfred off the mind." "As you wish."<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Alfred was deep in thought, how was he going to get the rest of the 2Ps to join him? Besides Oliver, he will get him last, because of how his eyes are, he might not fall into Alfred's control at all. Al was waiting for his master's instructions in his master's living room, Luciano was also close by so that he could inform his puppet master about Alfred's plans. "I have finally decided on which 2P we shall be going after next... And he is the 2P representative of... Spain!" Alfred had finally decided that it should be Andres, not only is he one of the strongest 2Ps, but he could be that of a spy for the other 2Ps as well and he wouldn't even know it. But in order to do this, he would need a plan, because he knew that he wouldn't agree to let them hypnotize him. So the only way to get Spain was that they needed a trap, and a really good one, one that the Spaniard wouldn't be able to free himself from very easily. But the first thing they needed was bait, and who else would be better bait than Flavio?<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Well f-ck me running, we got here too late!"Matt said, he had just watched his brother get hypnotized by his own fat 1P. And it looks like Oliver was right, Alfred DID act different, and not in a good way. He acted like how 1P Russia might act if he was torturing someone to join him, and they weren't giving up as fast as he wanted them to. Well, at least his brother showed at least SOME brains for noticing what Alfred was trying to do. Matt's thoughts were interrupted when they heard Flavio scream out "HEEEEEEEEEELP! WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG!" This got everyone's attention, including Andres's, they all ran outside just in time to see Al take Flovio away."AL! GIVE FLAVIO BACK BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS!" Andres screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that Al both heard him, and is bringing Flavio back. But Al didn't and instead he brought him to Alfred's house. "I brought Flavio like you ordered Master." Al said, in a rather boring tone, Flavio might add. "Good... Now we just need that Spaniard, Andres, to come falling into our trap." Alfred replied. Italy and Luciano were listening to what Alfred had said behind a nearby wall, and Italy couldn't believe what Alfred had just said. He had to warn the other 2Ps before it's late! Somehow...<p> 


	5. Andres follows

**Hello~ Sorry that this was updated so late, school is taking up most of my time right now, so updating times have been postponed to weekends now. Any way, to clear some things up, Ruslan-2P Latvia, Edgar-2P Estonia, and Tomas-2P Lithuania. Remember, comments and ideas are always welcome! See you guys at the next update~**

* * *

><p>"ANDRES, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Andres was running to were he saw Al take Flavio, no matter how annoying the Italian man could be at times, he was still secretly his little tomato. He might not just yell it out to the world like a certain 1P he knows, and if you asked him if he felt like that about Flavio he would most defiantly denie it. But that doesn't change the fact that he was still the one who had raised the Italian ever since he was just a little colonie. "Andres, wait!" Andres was running so fast that Oliver had to use his own magic to catch up to him, that is, if you call catching up to him appearing right in front of Andres and making him run into Oliver. "Oliver , stay out of my way! I have to get Flavio back from Al or else he will end up like Al himself!" Andres yelled, trying to squirm out from under Oliver. "But what if they want to get you both?" Oliver asked, not budging off of Andres one bit, and while trying to get Andres to stop and think. Much to his success, Andres stopped squirming, and instead just started cursing under his breath in any language he could think of. "Remember~ Each curse you say is another dollar in my swear jar~" Oliver reminded Andres while holding his swear jar while getting off of Andres. "I don't care about your stupid swear jar, I just don't want to find Flavio in the same state as Al and Luciano are right now."<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "P-PLEASE DON'T HYPNOTIZE ME, IM TOO FABULOUS TO HYPNOTIZED! I-I know, w-why don't I make you something instead?" Flavio stuttered, while looking around the room he noticed that it wasn't to his liking. "O-Or I could give this room a make over too." "Will you shut it already? Your really starting to annoy me with that big mouth of yours." Alfred growled "As soon as Andres comes, im dropping you off a roof." "A-A ROOF!? W-WHY ME!? W-Wait, what do you want with Andres?!" Flavio forgot all about Alfred threatening to throw him off of the roof when Alfred mentioned Andres, nations can survive if they fall off of a roof it just hurt a lot, but his friend is more important then himself at the moment. "You really aren't that bright are you? Im using you as bait for your little friend, Andres. I would get you too except your even more worthless than Gillan in a fight." Alfred hissed, getting out his red pendent. Flavio made a mental note about how Alfred's eye color had a touch of red in it, instead of it's usual sky blue. "I am not!" Flavio tried to think of a good come back, but couldn't. "Just gag him already." Alfred ordered, with Al carrying his order out. "NO! WAIT, AL! IT'S ME, FLAVIO REMEM-mmf!" Flavio tried, but no matter how loud he yelled, only muffled sound came out from behind the gag. Nearby, Italy was listening to all that had went on, and that crossed the line for him.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Andres was pacing everywhere, out of all the 2Ps that Al would take, why did he HAVE to take Flavio of all people?! "Andres, calm down damn it, your making me dizzy just watching you pace in circles." Matt growled."Come now Mattie~ Don't be so rude~ Andy is just worried about Flavio, that's all~" Oliver decided to answer for Andres, so that no more cursing was thrown at any one, as he held up his swear jar he added "And $1.00 in my swear jar please~" Matt just growled and proceeded to say "Don't call me that, my name is Matt. MATT!" Andres wasn't paying attention to either of them, for he was too busy thinking of a plan to get Flavio back. Pretty soon almost everyone was fighting with one another, besides Gillan. He was trying to get as far away as possible, until he heard the doorbell ring. Everyone else was too busy fighting to hear the doorbell, so Gillan went to answer the door instead. "G-Guten ta-" But Gillan wasn't able to finish what he was about to say, because at the door was Luciano! "Are all of the 2Ps here?" Luciano asked in a slightly neutral voice, all Gillan did was shakily nod, before he was pushed aside for Luciano to enter. But out of everyone fighting, the only one who noticed that Luciano was their at all was Natasha."Luciano, how did you get here?"Natasha asked, after she got everyone else's attention. "My puppeteer told me to to come here with a message." Luciano answered, Matt was about to ask what this 'message' was until he was interrupted by Andres. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE FLAVIO?! I SWEAR, IF I FIND OUT THAT THEY HURT HIM, THAN THE LAST THING ALL FOUR OF YOU WILL SEE IS MI HACHA DE BATALLA COMING DOWN ON YOU!" Andres yelled, while getting out his battle axe.<p>

"Flavio is fine, just a bit tied up at the moment." Luciano answered,"My puppeteer says that Alfred is starting to act strange. He also says that uf you want to hear more about what is happening to Flavio and America, then meet my puppeteer at the statue of liberty at 1:00am tomorrow." As soon as Luciano had said something about Flavio, Andres immediately agreed, though he had his fingers crossed behind his back. Andres was going to get Flavio away from them as soon as possible, weather he had to get him alone or not. Roland on the other hand, didn't believe a word of what Luciano was saying one bit, "Guys!Can't you see zat zis is a trap?! Can't you guys see zat zey might easily trap us zen hypnotize all of us later!?" The rest of the 2Ps agreed with Roland and started to think that what Italy might be planning was a trap, until everyone heard Ruslan yell "SHUT UP!" This made every head turn to look at the Latvian man. "Do you all really think that wimp would be smart enough to make a trap? Let alone make one to trap all of us?!" "H-He does have a point." Gillan put in. "Jah, not to mention all the times he got himself captured, like an idiot." Edgar also added in. "Than again, we didn't think he could make an actual plan. And look at what happened." Francois argued. "And let's not forget zat those who use ze crystal can become corrupted." Lutz added in. "Except he is dumber than a sack of rocks and is too goody goody for that to happen to him. Oliver and Matt said so themselves." Tomas argued back. Oliver nodded, agreeing with started another argument, and this time, with almost every single 2P besides Andres and Luciano. But Luciano watched as Andres left through the window, heading straight to were Al took Flavio.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Flavio was struggling to undo the binds and gag on his mouth, he had to get out of here somehow. "Do you need any help?" Flavio turned to find Italy at the door frame. Flavio nodded, so Italy took off his gag and cut the ropes using a knife that Luciano had left behind. "W-Why are you helping me? I thought you were on the same boat as Alfred with hypnotizing 2Ps." Flavio asked, after he was able to get out of the ropes. "Im not, actually, I don't like what America is doing at all. There is something wrong with him, but I don't know what! Much less know what to do about it." Italy answered. "It's the pendent, it has the ability to corrupt the person who uses it!" As soon as Flavio had said that Italy immediately got out his pendent and held it as far away as possible saying "Ve~ I knew this was a bad idea from the start." Not long after he said that, did the pendent start to glow it's usual blue light, catching Flavio's attention. The color just seemed so relaxing, so pretty. Italy noticed this and felt his usual feel of power, but ignored it, and immediately put it back in his pocket while running back to Flavio. "Flavio? Snap out of it! P-Please? Ve~ Oh no, I accidentally hypnotized Flavio!" Italy was shaking Flavio like crazy, Flavio was able to snap out of it but was getting dizzy from how hard Italy was shaking him. "F-FELI-I-I-I STO-O-O-OP SHA-A-AKI-ING ME-E-E-E-E-E!" At this, Italy let Flovio go, making him fall on the ground face first with an "Ow."<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "So this is were they took him." Andres concluded, he was standing right in front of Alfred's house. Andres finally decided that going in through the front wasn't in option, so he came in through the back. "Alright, time to get Flavio out of here, I swear when this is over im going to kick both Alfred's and Italy's ass." Andres growled, as he opened the back door. As soon as he walked in though the door though, he was knocked out by a certain hit to the head by a bat. "Ha! He fell right into my trap, as expected. Al, tie him up and put him with Flavio, then wait there until he wakes up. Then inform me ASAP!" Alfred commanded. "As you wish."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>According to Google translate: <strong>

**"Mi hacha de batalla" means "my battle axe".**


	6. Time to tell the world

**Hello everyone! Im back with a brand new, school has been really hectic, but I finally finished this chapter for you guys. Like always, idea's and comments are always welcome. See you with at the next chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Are you ok Flavio?" Italy asked, after he helped Flavio get up off the floor. "Si, besides the bloody nose, im fine." Flavio answered back. As soon as he hit the floor, his nose started bleeding, and at the moment the most that he could do to stop bleeding was to keep his head up and hold his nose with the last tissue he had, not to mention his clothes also getting a little bit of blood on them as well. "I just wish that my fabulous clothes didn't have to get all bloody too." "Wait, do you hear that." At that moment both Flavio and Italy heard foot steps heading their way. Italy already knew that it was either Al or Alfred on there way to the room, so he whispered "Flavio, this way." Flavio followed Italy out of the house, leaving a little bit of a bloody trail behind. But as soon as they got a few miles away. "ITALIA!" Germany had Italy in a slight bit of a sleeper hold before Italy could get a single word out. "V-Ve! D-Doitsu, please! I-I do have a r-reason why I wasn't a-at training today!" Italy managed to say, while he was gasping for air. After Italy said this, Germany let him go to hear what ever pathetic excuse he was going to give him. After Italy gasped for breath for a few times he started his story "W-Well, it started out like a little hypnosis kind of prank to get back at the 2Ps for what they did to us, but then Alfred started to try to hypnotize even more 2Ps. Actually, I just saved Flavio from him just now." Germany gave Italy the look that just screamed 'That's just bull shit and you know it'. "But, how is that possiber?" Japan asked, he caught up to Germany not so long after he let Italy out of his death hold.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Andres groaned, he was finally coming to after his blow to the head, only to find himself tied to a chair. "Glad that your finally up, now we can finally start." Andres looked up to find Alfred and Al at the door of the room, Alfred holding a certain red pendent in his hand. "Where's Flavio." Andres growled, looking like he wanted to kill both Al and Alfred on the spot. "Oh I think that you should be more worried about yourself right now instead of Flavio. After all, you are going to fall under my control pretty soon." Alfred cut in, swaying the pendent back and forth in front Andres glowing it's usual red color. Andres noticed how the pendent's color was somehow starting to catch his attention, and somehow finding himself keeping his eyes on it. At that he started to struggle against the ropes that kept him tied to the chair. "Struggle all you want, your not getting free that easy." After Alfred said this, he made his voice sound soothing and continued to say."Now...Relax...Breath in...And out...Calmly...Slowly...In...And out..." Andres noticed how he was starting to relax ever slightly, but he kept thinking about Flavio, as an attempt to hold on to what he knew was important to himself at the moment. "Now...You can hear my voice...And mine alone...Understand Andres?" Andres noticed how all the small noises around him started to dissolve, but still somehow found himself saying "Si...O-Only your...Voice." Alfred noticed how hard Andres was fighting his control, but didn't care one bit.<br>"Your eyelids are becoming very heavy... You are having a hard time keeping them open..." Alfred continued on. Andres was having a hard time fighting Alfred's power, and not to mention that, because of Alfred, he was feeling tired. But that's when a few of his thoughts started to disappear ever so slightly, except his anger about not knowing if Flavio was safe or not. "Now...Your eyelids have become to heavy...You cant keep them open any longer..." At this, Andres felt his eyes close, and he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts of Flavio's safety in mind. "D-Damn you... T-To hell..." Andres managed to say, each word he said felt like he was trying to hold a 50 pound rock. "You keep listening to my voice...For it soothes you..."At this point, all of his thoughts on Flavio and his safety started to either blurr or disappear from his mind.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Arther, Luciano, and the rest of the 2Ps were all waiting at the statue of Liberty for Italy to show up. Considering how they all came 30 minutes early to check if their were any traps set up. "Ve~ Im so glad that you all came!" Everyone turned to find Italy at the dock, getting off a boat, followed by Japan, Germany, and Flavio. "But, where's Andres?" Flavio asked, looking around for his favorite Spaniard. "Im afraid that he went to save you while we were all fighting on whether to come or not." Oliver answered, at this, Flavio started to panic. "W-We have to stop him! Alfred wanted to use me as a way to get Andres under his control!" While Oliver was trying to calm Flavio down, Arther asked "Germany? Japan? How come you two are here, aren't you suppose to be in your respective counties?" "Vhen Italy didn't show up for training yesterday, ve vent looking for him. But vhen ve found him, he informed us of vhat vas happening to America. So ve decided zhat ve vhere going to help stop America as vell." "We appreciate the help." Luciano went back to Italy's side after he explained to everyone what was happening to Alfred. Germany noticed how unusually quiet Luciano was, and that he had a different eye color. It also felt odd how he was just standing next to Italy like a drone waiting for orders.<br>"Italy, can I speak to you for a second?" Germany asked.  
>"Ve~ ok." Italy answered, going to over to Germany, with Luciano following close behind. "Si Germany?" Italy asked, as soon as he, Germany, and Luciano were far enough away from the 2Ps. "Vhy is Luciano following you like a brainvashed slave?"<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "You are falling into a deep sleep... But you can still hear my voice..." Alfred continued on, he watched as Andres became a bit limp and asked."Andres... Can you hear me..?" He was answered with a neutral sounding "Si." from Andres. Inside, Andres was doing everything he could to at least have a bit of worry for Flavio, but it was becoming too hard for him to even think, much less hold some emotion. "Good...Now...When I count to 5... You will fall into my full control... Understand Andres..?" Alfred loved that not only did he have Al and Luciano under his control, but that he would soon have Andres too! "S-Si...Under...Y-Your full... Control..." Andres answered back. "Wonderful...Now...1..." As soon as Alfred started to count, Andres's anger had dissipated. "...2..." Andres's worry had dissipated just like his anger. "...3..." Andres started to feel safe with Alfred's voice, but he still had Flavio in mind. "...4..." Andres now felt completely safe with Alfred's voice, his thoughts of Flavio had now started to disappear."...5..." Flavio had completely dissipated from Andres's thoughts, just like his freedom. "Can you still hear me Andres..?" Alfred was pleased that Andres had given into his complete control. "Si..." Andres answered in a completely monotone voice. "Good... Now when I snap my fingers... You shall become my little doll... And you will follow any orders that Feli and I give you... Because you are a good little doll...That lives to obey...Understand Andres..?" Alfred ordered, he started to feel like that, instead of just controlling a few 2Ps, why not control the world? "Si...I Must...Become a...Doll...And follow both...Master's and...Feli's orders...For I live...To obey..."<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "I kind of, hypnotized him." Italy answered, looking a bit sheepish. "You managed to do zhat to Luciano?" Germany felt a bit speechless, this whole time, he though that Italy would never be able to stand up for himself against a 2P. Much less hypnotize one, and Luciano no less. "Aren't you going to free him..?" Germany managed to say after a small period of silence. "Ve? B-But-" Italy started, but was interrupted by Germany. "Italy, you know zhat keeping him in zhis state is vrong." Luciano was watching this from where he was standing, and he didn't like that the German was trying to tell his Puppeteer what to do, so he stepped in front of the German man and growled saying "You don't tell my puppeteer what to do. If my puppeteer does not wish for me to be free, than he shall get his wish." Behind Luciano, Italy was blushing like a tomato, he never thought he would ever hear Luciano say that in a million years. In a way, it made his heart flutter a bit, meanwhile, Germany was just plain shocked. Just how casually that Luciano had said that he would give up his own freedom for Italy to be happy completely surprised him. Arther, Japan, Flavio, and the rest of the 2Ps were actually listening to their conversation, and fell silent when they heard what Luciano had said. The silence lasted for a while, until Gillan broke the silence "I-I guess zhat zhis calls for a vorld meeting...Right..?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Nintendofg4life for the idea of Germany and Japan joining the team, I appreciate it.<br>**


	7. Romano is NOT happy

**Hello again everyone~ Sorry that I posted this so late in the day, I have been very tired this entire week, because I had to stay after school every single day this week. But I am finally on Christmas break, so that means that I hopefully well be able to post more chapters faster. So I hope you guys like this new chapter, see you next time~ **

* * *

><p>"What on earth was so important that you all had to wake me up so early, aru?! Do you have any idea what time it is in china, aru?!" China asked Germany, after all the rest of the countries had entered the meeting room. Germany had called every nation to the world meeting, including Micro-nations, and just like China, everyone wanted to know what this emergency meeting was about. "Hurry up you damn potato bastard!" Romano yelled, he hated surprise meetings, because it meant he had to drop everything he was doing just to go. Whether it had to do with him or not. "Come on Romano, don't be so mad~ But out of curiosity, where's America?" Spain asked, while looking around to see if he could spot the loud American. "He is actually what this meeting is about, America isn't quit himself at the moment." England answered. This earned Russia's interest,"Is he hurt?" he asked, with his sickly sweet smile planted on his face. Making Latvia hide under the table. "Nien!" Prussia screeched, the last thing he wanted was for Russia to defeat America while he was hurt. Then he, as well as everyone else, would most likely fall into Russia's control. "Ve~ No, he isn't hurt but..." All eyes turned to Italy, who was looking pretty scared, and Luciano , who was just next to Italy quietly. Luciano being near his fratello made Romano feel very protective over Italy, considering how the last time Italy and Luciano had really met face to face, Luciano almost got Italy in the face with his knife, to keep his fratello at least somewhat safe, Romano went face to face with Luciano and growled saying "If you hurt my fratello in any damn way, in any damn shape, or in any damn form. You will find yourself in a hospital faster then you can say 'Oh mio dio'." "I have no intentions of hurting my puppeteer in any way, shape, or form. So, please, get out my face." The moment that Luciano had called Italy his 'Puppeteer' everyone became quiet for a moment... Before all hell broke loose.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Alfred loved all the power that he had gotten after Andres gave into his will. But he wanted more than just three countries under his and Italy's control, he wanted the world to follow his rule as well! But how? Al and Andres were standing nearby, waiting for any orders that Alfred might give them. "Andres. Al. which 2P is the strongest that either of you know of, besides Oliver?" Alfred wanted to make sure to start with the strongest 2Ps, than just pick off the weaklings one by one. Then, after all of the 2Ps fall under his and Feli's control, he could finally get to the rest of the world. "Ruslan is pretty strong, but Matt is the one with the brains, as well as Tomas." Andres informed Alfred, at this, a smile creeped on Alfred's face. "Then it's settled, Matt, Tomas, and Ruslan shall fall into my control next." Alfred turned to Andres and Al with in evil gleam in his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "WHY THE HELL DID LUCIANO CALL YOU HIS PUPPETEER!? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Romano screamed as loud as he could. "V-VE! FRATELLO I CAN'T BREATH! FRATELLO I CAN'T BREATH!" Italy managed to say, while Romano was shaking him around and choking him, Luciano heard this and immediately jumped to Italy's aid. Before Romano even realized anything, he was on the floor with a very sharp knife at his neck, which was held by a certain Italian, who growled at him saying "Hurt my Puppeteer like that again then YOU will find YOURSELF in a hospital bed before YOU could say 'Oh mio dio'." Romano immediately shut his mouth with a whimper. Spain was speechless at the whole scene, how and why was Luciano acting all protective over Feli? Why was he calling Feli 'puppeteer!? And most importantly, WHY WAS HE HOLDING A KNIFE AT HIS POOR LITTLE TOMATO'S NECK?! "V-Ve~ Luciano p-please put your knife a-away. P-Please?" Italy asked Luciano, he was scared out of his wits, but he had to do something before Spain goes 'protective pape ' mode.<br>"As you wish." Luciano confirmed, putting his knife back in his pocket. As soon as Luciano put the knife back in his pocket however, a certain enraged Chinese man practically screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ARU?!" "Zh-Zhat vas zhe s-strangest thing I h-have ever s-s-seen." Everyone turned to look at Gillan, who was standing at the door way of the meeting room. "Kesesesese~ Gillan! I didn't notice you being in zhe awesome me's presents!" Gillan and Austria just rolled their eyes at Prussia's comment. "Roddy~ I am so happy to see you again~" Roland trapped his 1P, who sarcastically mumbled "Joy.", in a gigantic death hug. China, Belarus, and Russia were having a silent stare down with their 2Ps, besides the fact that Natasha was trying to hide from the evil look her 1P was giving her. Flavio went to help Romano off of the floor, while the Baltics were hiding from their 2Ps. Matt was looking for Canada, failing to notice that Canada was actually right in front of him trying to get his attention, while Kuro and Japan were sensing the mood. Lutz was talking to Prussia, finding out all sorts of future pranks that he would try later. Oliver was just giggling the whole time, while England face palmed. Spain was looking around so that he could glomp his own 2P, but he couldn't find any signs of him. Germany somehow got into a fight with Roland, and pretty soon everyone began to fight. Everyone was forgetting all about what the meeting was supposed to be about, and completely forgetting about America as well, and that got on Italy's nerves. So, to get everyone's attention, he did a Germany. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "But how do we get to them?" Andres asked, "They aren't exactly that easy to get you know." Alfred immediately turned to Andres and growled, "Do I have to spell it out for you? To get them, we need a spy, someone who can get under their skin easily." "Who do you purpose that we get to be the spy?" Al asked, completely ignoring the fact that Andres hid behind him so that he couldn't see his Master's angry glare. "Gillan, since he is usually useless, they wouldn't expect him to do it. But we need to get him without alerting anyone, so we need to get him at night." After Andres got out from behind Al, they both bowed saying "As you wish." "Now, have either of you seen Italy?" Alfred asked, he hadn't seen him ever since Andres joined the team. "He told me to tell you that he had to go and train with Germany and Japan, and that he brought Luciano with him as well."Al answered, Alfred growled at him saying, "And when exactly were you going to tell me this..?" Al gulped and hid behind Andres, Andres had ignored the fact that Alfred's eyes only held a touch of blue in them.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Everyone, besides Luciano, looked at Italy wide eyed. Prussia was the one to brake the silence "Did Vorld Var three just start?" "I certainly hope not mon diu." France commented, while staying as far away from Francois's cigaret smoke as possible. "Anyway, why are we having a meeting again?" "Im afraid that America has gotten a hold of a pendent that has the ability to hypnotize any one Alfred wants, besides Oliver." England answered, with Oliver also adding, "And the more he uses it, the more corrupted he becomes, to the point were he might rule the world if he isn't stopped." "But America should not be allowed to have that much power,Only I can be allowed to do that." Russia put in, earning him a sarcastic "Of coarse you do." from China and a face palm from Viktor. "But why is Luciano following my fratello like a damn puppy?!" Romano asked, when he finally got his voice out. Italy turned a bit red, but answered "I k-kind of hypnotized him." Everyone was silent for a small while, until Germany added "We have to make sure zhat no one falls into his control, including Micro-nations." England also added "Rooms have been set up here already, and if you see either Al or Andres in your room, than give out a shout." Everyone nodded and went off to find their rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>~Later that night~ Gillan, out of pure paranoia, was looking and locking everywhere and everything in his room. He wanted to be sure that Al and Andres couldn't get in, no matter what. After Gillan felt comfortable with the locks that he had, he finally allowed himself to calm down and get some sleep. He was fine for a few hours, until he felt his mouth covered by a hand, he opened his eyes to find Andres looking at him with red eyes. But how did they get in, he thought he had locked every single door in his room! And that's when it him, the window in the bathroom wouldn't lock. He was snapped back into reality when he heard Al whisper "Shhhh. Just go back to sleep." Gillan was about to shout until he felt a rag go over his mouth, than, everything had gone black and Gillan went limp. After Al and Andres unlocked Gillan's window, they picked him up, and left Gillan's room to go to Alfred, with Gillan in tow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>According to Google translate:<strong>

**'Fratello' means 'Brother.'**

**'Mio dio' means 'My God.'**

**'Nien' means 'No.'**


	8. Italy's guilt

**Hello everyone! Yes I am back with a new chapter, AND it's longer than the last one! I am trying to think of a small fanfiction to give to you guys as a Christmas present, and I am stuck between making a parody fanfic of the episode 'I was overwhelmed by heroins!" Where Germany wakes up in the 2P verse somehow, and a small fanfic about how the 2Ps spend their Christmas. Vote for which one you want me to make in the comments by next Saturday, than I will upload the fanfic that won soon. Anyway see you in the next chapter, and comments/ideas are always welcome~**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell do you have to go back to that damn burger bastard?" Romano asked, watching as his brother was about to go out the door to get back to America, with Luciano at his side. "If I don't go back their, than America will become suspicious of were I am. If he see's that I am not only against him AND that you all know about what is happening, than he will try even harder to get everyone under his control, including Luciano and I. Plus I can be a spy for you guys too." Italy answered. "I guess you have a point, but how can you tell us about what Alfred is planning?" Romano asked, he knew that Alfred would become suspicious and would soon want answers as to why his brother would keep leaving. "I'll send Luiciano out at night." Italy replied. As soon as Italy and Luciano had left, Romano felt a bit of pride for his brother. Italy was, not only being a spy AND not being cowardly, but he was almost acting like a leader! Romano went back to the main hall to inform everyone about what Italy was going to be doing, only to find himself in the middle of an argument. "Lutz, you aren't going after Gillan and zhat is final!" Germany yelled. He has had enough of Lutz's pleading, begging, screaming, and cursing him out. "EVERYONE SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Everyone looked to Romano, who looked like he was about ready to slap the hell out of the next person to even speak. "Now, what the hell are you two fighting about?!" "It's Gillan." Romano turned his attention to his youngest brother, Saborga. "He's gone missing, and no one has seen any sign of him."<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Remember don't tell Alfred anything about the others and, if he asks, than say that you and I were training with Germany and Japan." Italy whispered to Luciano, who nodded in understanding as Italy opened the front door of Alfred's house. "Finally! I was wondering what was taking you so long." Alfred said the moment that Italy had walked through the front door, with Luciano fallowing behind him. "What did Japan and Germany do when they saw Luciano?" Alfred asked, he knew that at least Germany would of had something to say about Luciano being there. "I had him hide in a bush while I trained." Italy answered back. Alfred raised an eyebrow before just shrugging Italy's answer off as nothing. Italy had noticed how red Alfred's eye color had become, and he didn't like it one bit. "Anyway, I need your help with a something." Alfred continued on, while grabbing Italy's hand and dragging him to what he needed help with. Luciano followed, while Italy asked, "And what's that..?" Alfred dragged Italy to the back room, inside held a gagged, unconscious Gillan. Italy's eyes widened, so this is were Gillan disappeared to! Italy's thought's were cut short when he noticed Gillan starting to sturr. The moment that Gillan's eyes opened, he started to have a panic attack. "It's your turn to get someone on our side now."<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Romano's eyes widened."How?!" "Ve aren't sure, but ve have a feeling zhat America had something to do vhith it." Germany responded, while keeping eye contact on Lutz. "Vhere is Italy?" Romano explained to everyone that Italy was going to act as a spy for them, and that he would send Luciano with any news he had. While everyone was focused on Romano's explanation however, Lutz secretly tried to sneak away from the rest of the group, only to be stopped by Texas. "Where do ya think yer going, ya varmit?" Lutz looked down at the young country turned state, not noticing that everyone had there eyes on them. "I am going to get my bruder back, und your dummen bruder wont stop me from getting him." He pushed past her and was heading straight towards the door, until he felt a rope go around his waist and over his arms. He threw a death glare back at Texas, but she didn't seem phased by his glare at all. Instead she just pulled the rope that she had Lutz trapped in, and made him go right towards Germany, who trapped him in a headlock. "I know that yer worried about yer brother, and that you wanna do what whatever you can to get back, but if ya go after him now than you'll end up like Andres. Then you wont be any help to him at all, and you know it." As soon as Texas mentioned Andres, Flavio's happy attitude diminished greatly.<br>"Did you really have to bring that up?" Flavio asked Texas, while sitting in a corner. "Come now, cheer up poppet~ Here, have a cupcake~" Oliver crouched next to Flavio, handing him a cupcake. Flavio looked at the cupcake, than back to Oliver, than back it the cupcake. "Is it poisoned..?"

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Italy was speechless, how were they able to get Gillan without alerting anyone?! "How did you get him..?" Italy asked, quickly regaining his composure. "I had Al and Andres get him at night, so that no one would be alerted of his disappearance." Alfred answered, Italy raised an eyebrow at him. He looked over at Gillan, who was whimpering through his gag, and mouthed "Im sorry." when he was sure that Alfred and his followers weren't only made the poor Prussian shake even harder. "Al, take that gag off of him." Al did what Italy told him. As soon as the gag was removed from Gillan's mouth however, Gillan unleashed the loudest, shrillest banshee scream anyone had ever heard! Making everyone cover their ears in pain. Gillan continued his banshee screech, until Italy was able to shove a apple into his mouth. "Where and how did you get that?" Alfred asked, after uncovered his ears. "Breakfast." Italy replied, as he got out his blue pendent. As soon as Gillan saw the pendent, he started to struggle even harder. Italy got a nearby chair to sit on, than swung the pendent in front of Gillan. The moment that it started to glow, Gillan's eyes almost immediately started to follow.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "See? I told you it wasn't poisoned poppet~" Oliver concluded, happily watching Flavio eat his cupcake. "Anyway, why would they get Gillan? He's useless!" Viktor asked, while hugging Natasha like a teddy bear. There was a long silence, everyone was trying to think of a way that Gillan could be useful, but couldn't think of any. After the small period of silence, Oliver walked over to Romano with his swear jar in hand."What the hell are you doing, you bastard?!" Romano asked, as soon as Oliver handed him his swear jar. "$4.00 in the swear jar please~"<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Now...Just breath in... And out... Calmly...Slowly...In and out..." Italy made his voice as smooth and as soothing as he could. Gillan started to relax greatly, but still continued to shiver slightly. "Now...You can here my voice...And mine alone...Do you understand Gillan..?" Italy had to silence a laugh that threatened to come out when Gillan tried to speak with the apple still in his mouth. Alfred whispered to Andres, telling him to get the apple out of his mouth. "Now...You can here my voice...And mine alone..." Gillan had stopped shaking in general, while any and all voices and sounds around him disappeared. "Can you here me Gillan..?" Italy asked, not surprised to hear a monotone "Ja." from him. "Buono... Now when I count to 3... You will fall under my complete control... Right Gillan..?" Italy asked. "Ja...Under your...Complete...Control..." The moment that Gillan had said that, Italy felt the power that the pendent was giving him. He hated to admit it, but the power that the pendent was giving him actually made him feel great! "Buono...Now...1..." Italy watched as Gillan became a bit limp, that was when he started to feel guilty. "...2..." Italy's guilt only rose as he saw Gillan become even more limp. "...3..." Gillan became completely limp, while Italy began to feel powerful again but his guilt stayed. "Gillan... Can you still here me..?"<br>"Ja." Gillan answered in a monotone voice. "When I snap my fingers...You shall become my little puppet...And I will be your Puppeteer...And you will do anything to please me...For you love to obey...Like a good puppet..."

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Like hell I will!" Romano yelled, while pushing the swear jar back at Oliver. "$5.00 into the swear jar~" Oliver pushed the swear jar right back to Romano, which only annoyed him even more. "Just pay the fine, he wont leave you alone if you don't." Francois cut in, he knew by personal experience. "Fine, fine, here. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" Romano screamed, right after he put $5.00 into the swear jar. "One more dollar into the swear jar for your last curse word please~" Oliver simply replied, while holding up his swear jar again. "WHAT WHY THE HE-" Romano was about to yell another curse word, until Spain covered his mouth to stop him from swearing again. "Don't worry Romano~ I can pay for it!" Spain put a dollar in the swear jar for Romano, while England was just face palming at the whole seen. "Any way, what are we going to do about Gillan?" Tomas asked. "I guess we will just have to wait." Edgar answered.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Ja...Become your...Puppet...I will do...Anything to...Please you...For I love to...Obey...Like a good puppet..." Gillan replied, making Italy feel even more powerful. "Bueno..." Then Italy snapped his fingers. Italy didn't ask him who he was because he knew that it already worked, but his guilt doubled when he saw the poor albino's eye color become a shade of blue. "Ve~ Why do you need him exactly?" Italy looked over to Alfred, who simply replied. "To be a spy because Matt, Ruslan, and Tomas under our control next." Alfred gave the albino red contacts to hide his changed eye color, then Italy sent him off to do exactly what Alfred wanted. Afterwords, Italy had left to his room with Luciano at his side. Only to find that, when he looked at the mirror, his eyes had a certain touch of blue in them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys can create what Texas looks like. So according to Google translate- 'Bueno' means 'Good.' and 'Dummen bruder' means 'Dumb brother.'<br>**

**Remember to vote in the comments for which short story you want me to do~**


	9. Matt's delema

**Hello everyone~ Sorry that I posted this chapter a bit late, but, if it makes you feel any better, I think a lot of you guys a really going to like this chapter! And I decided that, because nobody voted in the comments, to make a small crossover story that I will be continuing after this one is done! It's called 'Discorded 2Ps' if anyone want's to check it out. Remember, comments/ideas are always welcome! See you guys at the next chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Gillan, there you are! Where were you?" Britain asked, he was the only one that had heard the door. Considering how Lutz was still insisting and pleading to go and retrieve Gillan. "A-America had Al and Andres c-capture me last night!" Gillan shakily answered, but before he could say anything else, he found himself gasping for air from the big bear hug that Lutz was giving him. "Bruder! Did zhey hurt you at all? If zhey did zhen I vill make sure zhat zhey don't get zhe chance to do it again, I promise!" Lutz kept hugging Gillan with all of his strength, failing to notice the poor albino change color from the lack of air. But, thankfully, England was able to notice. "Lutz, stop hugging Gillan, your strangling the poor fellow!" That was when Lutz looked back at Gillan, finally noticing his brother now being a shade of blue from the lack of oxygen. Gillan immediately gasped for air when Lutz let him go,gaining his original color. "Oops, I guess I still don't know my own strength." Lutz commented, while he saw his brother gasping more air in until he was his usual color again. "Deary, can you please look at me in the eyes for a bit~?" Gillan, England, and Lutz had all jumped in surprise, they hadn't noticed that Oliver had walked over to see if Alfred had gotten to Gillan. Gillan did what Oliver wanted, and looked at him in the eyes. Oliver saw that Gillan's eye color hadn't changed, but he still felt that their was something off about Gillan. "And how exactly were you able to escape~?" "Italy freed me before Alfred could do anything to me." Gillan answered, but Oliver still didn't look convinced.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Ve~ That isn't a good sign." Italy said, noticing that his eyes had a small touch of blue in them. "My Master is calling you." Al had brought Italy back to reality, but he did what Alfred wanted none the less, as Luciano followed close behind. As soon as they got their, Italy asked Alfred what he wanted him for. "I noticed how much my eye color has changed ever since I had used the pendent, so I have no doubt that your eye color has at least changed a bit as well." Alfred answered, taking note how Italy's eye color had a touch of blue in them. Alfred walked over to Italy and gave him a pair of honey colored eye contacts, while he had light blue contacts on. "Put these on and, whatever you do, don't fall asleep with them on. They keep our changed eye colors a hidden, so that nobody will see them." "Except I could do what I usually do and keep my eyes shut. Considering how not very many nations besides the Axis, you, the BTT, Hungry, and Austria are the only ones who know what my eye color really is." Italy cut in, passing the eye contacts back Alfred. Alfred pushed them back to Italy saying, "Except I don't trust you to not open your eyes at all. So were them anyway, just in case you do open your eyes and someone see's." Sighing, Italy went ahead and put the honey colored contacts on. "Anyway, I have a feeling that Gillan had already found at least one of the targets by now." Alfred looked out the window with a devious looking smirk on his face. Italy sighed looking towards Luciano, who was ready for any orders that he might be given.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Alright deary, if you say so~" Oliver replied and left the trio behind to go and keep an eye on Romano, even though he still didn't look convinced. After another quick death hug, Lutz went back to tell Roland the news. "Why didn't you yell?" Britain asked, after Lutz was no where in sight. "Zhey put a gag on me zhat had some sort of drug on it. It knocked me out before I could do anything." Gillan answered, England noticed that he wasn't stammering like he usual would. "Are you sure your alright?" Gillan nodded, than walked over to were Matt and Canada were talking. "I swear, if you were really trying to be noticed, than you would have been noticed AND remembered by now!" Matt growled, scaring Canada a bit. "You would be surprised at what they could ignore." Canada replied, in his usual soft voice. "Matt? C-Can I please have a vord vith you?" Matt gave Gillan a glare for interrupting him, but agreed none the less. After they were in Gillan's room, Matt asked "So what exactly do you wa-" Matt fell to the ground hard from the blow to the head that Gillan had given him. While getting out a red pendent, Gillan tied Matt to a chair.<p>

* * *

><p>~Later that day~ Matt groaned when he came to, how did he get knocked out? That's when it hit him, Gillan knocked him out! But the moment that he tried to scream, a muffled shout was all that he heard. That was when he realized that their was a gag on him. "Im afraid zhat von't help you." Matt turned his attention to Gillan, who was at the opposite side of the room, and growled while struggling to find a way to free himself from the binds. "Struggling von't help you either." Gillan remarked, in an almost monotone voice. Matt looked at him in the eyes, noticing that his eye color was now a shade of blue. Matt stopped struggling and watched as Gillan had a red pendent out. But what happened next surprised the both of them, because Oliver and Britain came in with angle wings! "The Britannia Angels won't let you hypnotize anyone on our watch!" It was silent for a moment, before Matt's muffled laughter could be heard, while Gillan just gave Oliver and Britain a 'What the hell?" look. Oliver blushed while Britain yelled, "DON'T LAUGH AT US YOU BLOODY GIT! BE GLAD WE CAUGHT ON TO WHAT GILLAN WAS DOING!" "Artie~ Calm down on the swearing please~" Oliver cut in. Gillan was able to get the pendent to glow it's red arua while Oliver and Britain were fighting, and the moment it started to glow, both of the Britannia Angels immediately looked at it. Matt was still laughing his ass off, so he wasn't able to pay attention to the pendent.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Italy had an odd feeling that someone had found Gillan out already, which gave him some relief. "Are you alright my puppeteer?" Luciano asked, breaking Italy's thoughts. "O-Oh, si, i-im fine." But when Italy saw Luciano's face, he was able to see the doubt that Luciano's eyes held. "Im fine, really! Im just a bit worried, that's all." Italy put his hands up as a way of saying that he is telling the truth. "About what, if it is alright for me to ask." Luciano asked. "N-No it's alright for you to ask if you have a question! It's just that have a feeling that Gillan might have already been found out, but I also have a bad feeling that Gillan might be hypnotizing the ones who found him out as well." Italy replied, looking outside of his window. Luciano thought for a moment, before asking "Would you like me to go and save them..?" Italy thought about this for a moment, before he glomped Luciano in a big death hug, Making Luciano blush a bright red! "Si, please?" Luciano cleared his throat and bowed, before saying, "A-As you wish."<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ "Relax...Breath in...And out...Calmly...Slowly...In...And out..." Gillan said, making his voice as soothing as possible. As soon as Matt heard this, he stopped laughing, and started to quietly untie the binds that were keeping him down. "Now...You both can here meine voice...Und mine alone... Do you understand England?..Oliver..?" Gillan continued, hearing a bit of a monotone "Yes" from both of them. For Britain, that pendent was taking over him, and fast, no matter what he did! However, Oliver began to let his murderous mood take a hold of him so that he didn't fall under the crystals spell. Gillan had noticed this and began to focus on the pendent even more, making it glow even brighter than before. "Gut...Now...You both are becoming very sleepy...But you both keep listening to my voice...For it soothes you..." Gillan continued, before he had to duck from a chair that was thrown at him. "So, you thought that it was wise to tie me up in rope against a chair, eh?" Matt asked, picking his hockey stick up off of the floor. "How vere you able to get out of your bindings?!" Gillan whispered, so that he didn't brake either of the angels trances. "Oliver usually tied Al, Francois and I up, so that we would 'eat like a family'. Except I was always the one to brake out of my binds, and if I could break through Oliver's bindings, than I could break through anyone's bindings." Matt answered with a smirk. "Now, free both of those hosers before I hit you with my hockey stick." "Oh really?" That was when Gillan looked back at the two Britannia angels and said, "Vhen I snap my fingers...You vell both be under meine puppeteer's control...Understand..?" "Yes...Under your...Puppeteer's...Control..." Britain replied, but Oliver didn't. Gillan and Matt looked at Oliver confused, because he didn't reply at all. Instead, the moment that Oliver had looked up, his eyes were swirling dangerously in two colors!<br>"Well, were f-cked." Matt bluntly said, he was one of the few people to survive Oliver's murderous mood. Gillan snapped his fingers, then ran to Britain and ordered for him to teleport the both of them back to Italy. Using his magic wand, Britain did exactly that, leaving Matt with a very, VERY angry Oliver, who was on full attack mode! Considering that he had allowed the killer that was inside take full control, he became drunk on rage, whether the person that was in front of him was a foe or not! And that included Matt. Oliver raised his wand and, while using at least half of his ice magic, conjured up two of the sharpest looking ice daggers Matt had ever seen! Matt thought that he was a goner the moment that Oliver had throw the ice daggers straight at him, so he closed his eyes waiting for the sharp pain that will pierce through his body. Except the feeling never came, and when he opened his eyes, he saw shattered ice on the floor, a dagger in the wall, and an enraged Oliver looking right behind him. "Sorry Oliver, but you aren't going to hurt anyone while I am around." Matt looked behind him to find Luciano standing at the window with a dagger in his hand.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~ Alfred and Italy stared in complete and udder shock at what was in front of them, Alfred tried to speak but was at a loss for words! For in front of them stood Gillan, who looked pretty scared, and Britain, who was wearing a white toga, angel wings, a halo, and a wand in hand. Italy was the first one to break the silence asking, "W-Why is B-B-Britain here?!" At this, Britain bowed to Italy replying, "I am the Britannia Angel, and I am at your service, as you commanded." That was when Italy noticed that Britain's eye color was no longer green, but a bright red! "How did you h-hypnotized Britain?!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>According to Google translate:<strong>

**'Meine'-'Mine/My'**

**'Und'-'And'**

**'Bruder'-'Brother'**

**'Si'-'Yes'**


	10. Let the fight begin!

**Hello everyone~ I am very sorry that I uploaded this chapter so late, I was having a hard time on wording the fight scene, this is still my first story remember? Yes their is a fight scene, I hope that it makes sense though. Remember, comments/ideas are always welcome, I will see you guys at the next chapter. Bye~**

* * *

><p>"Luciano?! When did you get here?!" Matt asked, as he watched Luciano get down from the window. "My Puppeteer ordered for me to come and help stop Gillan and, although I might be too late to save England, I can still keep you safe, even if Gillan isn't the one fighting you." Luciano answered, while he got out three more knifes. Oliver's eyes swirled faster as he growled at Luciano, and, while using half of his fire magic, he summoned two fire balls and aimed them right at Luciano. Matt ran and took cover behind Gillan's bed, so that he hopefully didn't get caught by one of Oliver's attacks. Luciano jumped behind Gillan's closet door right as Oliver shot both fire balls at him! One of the fire balls hit the closet door, while the other was flying right at Matt's face, luckily Matt ducked right in time. "How the hell was I dragged into this?!" Matt asked, ducking before the fire ball was able to take off his head. Luciano got out one of his knifes and threw it right at Oliver's hand, but Oliver used his wings and dodged right in time. "Crap." Luciano muttered, as he dodged another one of Oliver's fire balls. Luciano hid under Gillan's desk for aerial cover as Oliver summoned two ice blades with water handles, Matt's eyes widened at the sight of it!<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Italy and Alfred~ "E-England and O-Oliver busted through zhe d-d-door right as I vas g-getting Matt u-under your c-control." Gillan answered, while shaking like a leaf. Italy and Alfred looked at England for a moment, than back at Gillan, and this time, Alfred asked Gillan, "Okay... But <em>HOW<em> were you able to get him under our control, and _WHY _is he dressed like that?!" "I-Im not really s-s-sure vhy he is d-dressed like zhis, O-Oliver vas d-dressed in zhe same thing t-t-too, e-except his tunic vas b-black instead of vhite. And as for getting him u-u-under your c-control, I just focused on zhe pendent a-and it glowed even b-brighter!" Italy nodded, understanding what Gillan meant, but Italy didn't understand why England had called himself the 'Britannia Angel'. Alfred watched as Italy walked over to England and ask, "What is 'The Britannia Angel' exactly?" England thought for a minute, as if thinking about how to word the meaning before responding in a slightly monotone voice "Britannia was my mother's name, she personified my land as well as my brothers land before we were old enough. Even after the Roman Empire took over for a time, the name 'Britannia' was revived in the English Renaissance. I became the Britannia Angel when the name 'Britannia' became a rhetorical evocation of a my national identity." Alfred tuned England out half way through his explanation, but Italy listened to England's explanation intently.

But none of them were aware that they were being by a certain country who was watching them through a bush, hugging his Polar Bear. "Who are you?" The Polar Bear asked, while looking up at it's owner. "Kuma shhh, and my name is Canada!" His owner quietly replied, while watching his brother.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Matt, Oliver, and Luciano~ "Oh hell no!" Matt yelled, while getting out his hockey stick. Oliver quickly sliced the top of Gillan's desk off, almost taking off Luciano's head! Luciano muttered some curse words in Italian as the sword knocked his hat off of his head, but right when Oliver was about to slice at Luciano again, Matt blocked his slice with his hockey stick. The sword sliced Matt's hockey stick clean in half! "Well f-ck." Matt cursed, as he watched Oliver land in front of him. Oliver threw what looked like gravel right under Matt, and took a few steps back, smirking as his eyes swirled wildly. "Why did you throw some gravel under me?" Matt asked, only for Oliver to answer back with a grin, "Oh you'll see, deary." That's when Matt had found that plants and vines were entangling him! Matt cursed Oliver out a bit before the vines covered his mouth. Nearby, Luciano had recovered another one of his throwing knifes threw it right at Oliver's wings, cutting it, as well as cutting some feathers off. Oliver screeched in pain the moment that Luciano's knife had cut his wing, and, while using his magic of the Earth, he stomped on the floor with all of his might. The instant that Oliver did this, the ground around Luciano cracked and broke, causing Luciano to fall all the way to the first floor and hit the floor face first, knocking him out cold! "Now that he's 'dealt with', it's your turn to be 'taken care of'~" Oliver commented, while looking at Matt with a sickly sweet smile.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with the rest of the 2Ps and 1Ps~ Everyone ran for cover when the roof all of a sudden broke right above them, coughing at the dust that went everywhere. But the moment that the dust had settled, everyone looked to find Luciano in the middle of the floor, out cold. Flavio immediately began to panic, running over to his brother as fast as he could and picking him up off the floor, checking for any serious wounds on him. "Is he okay?!" Spain asked, running over to Flavio. Flavio looked back to Spain with a very worried look and answered back, "His head is bleeding a bit, and he has a few scratches and is scorched up a little, but other than that, he's fine." Spain helped Flavio take Luciano to the infirmary while the rest of the 1Ps and 2Ps went upstairs to see what was happening, taking their weapons with them just in case.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Oliver and Matt~ Matt struggled against the vines that entangled him, but regardless of his efforts to escape, the vines just tightened their grip on him. "Well, well, well~ What should I do with you hmm~?" Oliver asked, flying over to Matt with his sickly sweet grin, as his eyes continued to swirl wildly. Bit before Oliver could say anything else, he fell to the ground unconscious from a blow to the head. Matt noticed as two Metal Pipes fell to the floor right next to Oliver, he looked ahead to find everyone else on the other side of the room. With both Russia and Viktor standing in front of the whole group, Viktor looking at Oliver with a bit of a worried glance, while Russia just cheered, "Hooray for our magic pipes of pain!" Kuro and Japan jumped over the big hole that was in the middle of the room, and used their swords to cut the plants and vines that had entangled Matt. Matt fell to the floor coughing a bit as he gasped for air, considering how hard the vines and plants were squishing him. Lutz had hopped over the hole in the room and walked over to Matt, helping him up. After Matt had stopped coughing, Lutz asked, "Vhat happened, und vhere is mein bruder?"<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Spain, Flavio, and Luciano~ Spain put his hand on Flavio's shoulder as they sat next Luciano, who was laying in the bed next to them all patched up, Flavio just held Luciano's hand as a way to comfort himself. It was quiet for a few moments before Luciano began to stir, and then he got up with a groan while he held his hurting head. Flavio immediately glomped his little brother in a death hug, only to be pushed back by Luciano, who just growled and said, "Stop hugging me damn it! You know that I hate hugs!" Flavio and Spain looked at Luciano with wide eyes, after a small period of silence, Spain asked Luciano, "How do you feel?" Luciano just held his head and answered, "Like shit, how the hell did I get here any way?! The last thing I remember was that I was at my house, watching my 1P do a pathetic attempt at hypnosis!" That's when Flavio made Luciano look at him in the eyes, seeing that Luciano's eye color was no longer blue, but their regular old violet eye color.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well looks like Luciano has returned to his normal self! How will Lutz take Gillan's betrayal? What will Canada find out? How will Italy feel when he finds out that Luciano has bee freed? And most importantly, how am I going to answer all of these questions in the next chapter?! Well you'll just have to wait and see~ Anyway, im sorry if I completely bored you guys about that 'Britannia' stuff, I had to look at Wikipedia for all of those answeres. But hopefully the fight scene makes up for it, plus now you know, and knowing is half the battle! (Insert G.I. Joe reference here) According to Google translate : 'Mein Bruder' means 'My Brother'. Well see you guys in the next chapter~<strong>


	11. Ghosts

**Im alive! I am so sorry about this chapter being so late, school has got my attention at the moment. Besides that, the weather here has been going a bit nuts! Considering how it's not really suppose to snow three times in the desert. Plus, the weather got so bad here that my high school allowed everyone to miss 1st and 2nd period on Friday. Plus there has been a lot of testing going on at my school too, but I have finally finished this chapter! I had to help my younger brother, Freddy vs Kratos, make his first fanfiction, that he is still making though, but I will still be continuing AND finishing this story, and that is a promise. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! See you guys next time~**

* * *

><p>"I said vhere is mein bruder!?" Lutz asked again, this time however, anger was burning in his eyes. "W-Well... Y-You see... Gillan, he... Damn it, how do I say this..?" Matt stuttered, he didn't know how to brake it to Lutz, considering how he knows that if he was blunt and just plain told him about Gillan's betrayal. Lutz would punch him in the face out of pain and anger. "Im afraid that Gillan has betrayed us and, while trying to get Matt under Alfred's control, Gillan managed to get Artie under Alfred's control instead." Oliver interrupted, while holding his slightly bleeding head. "I used my full strength when I threw my pipe at you! How did you come to so fast?!" Viktor asked with wide eyes and a look of awe on his face. "Oh deary~ Nothing can really keep me down for long~" Oliver giggled, only for Viktor to sigh in annoyance. Oliver looked over to Matt, who was holding the remains of his hockey stick close to him. Looking at Oliver like he was a beast that might attack him any second!<p>

"Oh come now deary~ Don't look at me like that~" Oliver only sighed when Matt still didn't let go of the remains of his hockey stick. "This was my favorite hockey stick. I used this hockey stick while I wrestled a Bull Moose, and you broke it in half!" Matt looked like he could spit nails, his eyes narrowed as a dark aura surrounded him.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Italy~ "Ve~ Where's Luciano?" Italy asked himself, it had been at least five hours since Luciano had left to help the other countries, and he still hasn't returned yet! He continued to pace in circles as he waited for Luciano to return, but Italy started to believe that Luciano wasn't going to return. "What's wrong Italy?" Italy almost screamed in surprise when he heard a voice behind him, but when Italy looked at where the voice was coming from, he only saw a floating polar bear. The polar bear looked up, at what seemed to be nothing, and asked "Who are you?" "Im Canada!" Italy jumped at least three feet when he heard the voice again from behind the bear, but Italy didn't see anyone their! So Italy did the first thing that came into his mind. "G-G-GHOOOOOOST!"<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with the countries~ Everyone backed as far away from Matt and Oliver as possible, nobody besides Al was able to fight Matt while he was pissed! "Oh would you all just shut the hell up already!? I already have one damn headache, I don't want another one!" Everyone turned to see Luciano at the entrance of the, now destroyed, room. Holding his, slightly bandaged, head as if that would keep his headache at bay. Behind him, Flavio was trying to sneak an ice pack onto Luciano's head, even though he insisted that he didn't need it, and Spain was looking wide eyed at all of the damage done to the room. Everyone had become silent as they all looked at Luciano with wide eyes. Luciano just looked right back at them, raising an eyebrow in question. After a moment of silence, Luciano had turned his attention to Lutz, who had his hat over his face, and saw something wet continue to drip down his chin. "What the hell is wrong with you, you big potato?" Lutz didn't answer him, the only thing that he did was look up at Luciano with slightly bloodshot eyes, as he continued to silently weep.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Alfred, Al, and Andres~ Alfred continued to wave his hand in front of England, who was trying his absolute best to ignore him, while he tried to get past the fact that he was under his, though mostly Italy's, control. Al and Andres stood nearby, shooting England a sympathetic glance, but neither of them said anything. Gillan continued to shake in the corner of the room, afraid that he would be yelled at for failing. But everyone stopped what they were doing the moment that they heard Italy scream "G-G-GHOOOOOOST!" "Puppeteer!" England and Gillan ran as fast as they could to Italy, with Alfred, Al, and Andres following close behind. Only to find Italy shaking in a corner of his room, looking like he was about to cry. "My Puppeteer! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" England asked, while quickly going to Italy's side, with Gillan coming in close behind. Al and Andres stood at the entrance of Italy's room, looking at Italy with concern, while Alfred just stood behind them, raising an eyebrow at Italy. Italy didn't stop shaking, even with England and Gillan at his side, all he did was point right in front of him, whimpering as he did so. Everyone looked to the Polar Bear that seemed to be floating in midair, nobody noticed that Canada was actually standing their, much less that he was the one who was making the Polar Bear 'fly'.<p>

Canada felt like he was going to faint, he wasn't use to everyone in the room staring at him, even if they were actually only looking at his Polar Bear, and not him. But his thoughts were interrupted when Alfred freaked out, yelling "OH F-CK NO! THERE IS A DAMN GHOST IN HERE! HIDE ME YOU BASTARD! GHOSTS ARE TOO FREAKY!" Alfred jumped behind Italy as a form of cover, while everyone else stared at the Polar Bear with wide eyes. "V-Ve~ A-America, y-your starting t-t-to sound like R-Romano now, stop it." Italy managed to say, thinking about how Romano reacted to France. 'Wow, even when he is under the influence of that red pendent, he's still afraid of ghosts. Why am I not surprised?' Canada thought to himself, as America continued to have his freak out.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with the countries~ Luciano's eyes widened, Lutz had never really showed that much emotion, besides his usual cockiness and arrogance, so seeing Lutz cry like that worried, not just Luciano, but every nation as well! After a period of silence, Kuro spoke up "Damn it Lutz, stop crying! Your making me feer bad!" "Kuro, can you just shut up for once?!" Ruslan growled, giving Kuro a death glare, who also returned it. "Oh great." Luciano facepalmed as he mumbled about how his headache was getting worse. Though for some odd reason, a chill went down his back, but he decided to ignore it. Close by, however, Flavio continued to sneak up behind Luciano with the icepack in hand, despite how many times his little brother denied the ice pack. As soon as he got close enough, he glomped his little brother, who cursed him out in any and all languages he knew, and put the ice pack in his brother's hat and stuck it on his head. Close by however, Matt was slowly sneaking behind Oliver, while holding some rope in his hands. Oliver didn't notice though, considering how he was to busy talking to Spain. Explaining the reasons why the room was almost completely destroyed.<p>

"Ah don't think so ya big maple lover." Matt, as well as everyone else, turned to find Texas, Saborga, Sealand, and Wy at the entrance. Texas had another one of her ropes in hand, just in case she needed to use it. "Leave the British jerk of jerks 2P alone, you big maple jerk!" Sealand yelled, much to Matt's annoyance.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, with Alfred, Italy, Al, Andres, England, Gillan, and Canada~ "I DON'T CARE WHO IM SOUNDING LIKE RIGHT NOW! JUST GET THAT DAMN GHOST OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" Alfred remarked, while he continued to hide behind Italy. " I KNEW WE WERE SUMMONING THE F-CKING DEVIL WHEN WE WERE ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS, BACK IN WW2!" "Ve~? W-What exactly d-does he mean?" Italy turned to England, hoping that he had the answer, and, much to his relief, England replied, "Back when we were on that island, we saw that you, as well as the other Axis, were roasting marshmallows. So Alfred tried to be 'better' than you, and forced us to do the exact same thing as you and the other Axis. While waiting however, I decided to say my demon incantation, resulting in Alfred yelling 'I feel like were summoning the devil.' " "AND WE F-CKING DID! IN CASE YOU DON'T NOTICE THE F-CKING FLYING POLAR BEAR!" Alfred remarked, while he had his pistol in hand, aiming for the 'ghost' in front of him.<p>

"IM NOT A GHOST!" Canada shouted, surprising himself, as well as the other nations in the room. "Who are you?" Kumajirou asked again, while looking up at his owner. "Im Canada!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally finished! Anyway, I have a question for you guys, what exactly is a 'Shimeji'? I am still a bit new to the anime fandom, so can someone please explain this? All I know is that it's downloadable, but I am one of those people who is afraid of getting a virus on their computer. Back to the story! Looks like the Micro nations are getting themselves involved! And yes, I know that their isn't an actual canon character for Texas, but I had to include her. Considering how Texas actually WAS a country for 10 years. But, personally, I don't really believe that all of America's states are personifications themselves, unless they were a country first. So I don't think I will be adding the rest of the states, besides Texas, sorry if you were looking forward to them making an appearance. And it looks like Canada is in a bit of a pickle now, hopefully he doesn't fall into Alfred's and Italy's control as well. And I would like to thank everyone for all of the positive comments, it actually does help a lot. So, thank you everyone! And I will see you guys in the next chapter~!<br>**


End file.
